zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Zero Escape: The Nonary Games
Zero Escape: The Nonary Games is a bundle containing a remastered version of Zero Escape: Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors and Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward for the PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita / PlayStation TV and PC on Steam. In North America, Aksys Games will release all three versions simultaneously on March 24, 2017. In Japan, Spike Chunsoft will release the PC version first on March 24, and the PlayStation 4 and PlayStation Vita / PlayStation TV versions on April 13. In Europe and other regions, release dates are currently unknown, although they can expect the PC version on March 24th. The Nonary Games will essentially be the definitive way to experience both 999 and Virtue's Last Reward. The original Vita version of Virtue's Last Reward will remain on PlayStation Store, although The Nonary Games version is recommended over it. All versions of The Nonary Games will bundle 999 and VLR; individual releases are non-existent. The Nonary Games will make the Vita and PC the only platforms capable of playing all three versions of the game (counting the 999 remaster), since there is no PS4 port for Zero Time Dilemma currently, although Nintendo 3DS owners can still play the original DS version of 999 without the voice acting. Additions and changes 999 999 remastered will contain: * English and Japanese dual audio as well as the ability to disable voices. The escape rooms will not be voiced. The confirmed voice cast includes: ** For Ace, Snake, Seven and the 9th man: Currently unknown, but all teased on Aksys_June's teaser videos (with the exception of the 9th man). ** Santa: Sean Chiplock ** Clover: Wendee Lee (reprisal from VLR) ** Junpei: Evan Smith (reprisal from ZTD) ** Akane: Rena Strober (reprisal from ZTD) ** Lotus: Valerie Arem * Unlike the iOS remake, escape rooms will be included. * HD art. It is currently unknown how widescreen will work and if it will crop the top and bottoms since 999 was never initially released in widescreen, but it seems that the developers either professionally extended the art, or have original assets in widescreen available. * HD characters with animations adapted from the DS version. (The iOS version lacked moving animations, but it had higher quality still frame images -- it seems like the remake is taking the best of both worlds with animated HD sprites). * Higher quality music compared to the DS version, as was in the iOS version * A FLOW Chart. It will also prevent players from needing to replay the entire game from the beginning and re-doing the escape rooms to earn the different endings. * Auto-advancing textboxes similar to Virtue's Last Reward, so players don't have to tap and click as much as they did in the DS version. They can just sit back, relax and enjoy the visual novel segments. It is also highly likely that, as in Virtue's Last Reward, the player will not have to press A to automatically end the displaying of a line. * Feature trophies/achievementshttps://www.exophase.com/game/zero-escape-the-nonary-games-psn/trophies/ (The trophy list confirms that, in spite of the existence of a flow chart, Memories of the Escape will return. * The trophy list also lists an ending called "Zero Lost". Given this name, it is possible that this is the renaming of the Safe ending. * It is confirmed to not contain the Syringe ending. * Fix various mistakes and typos (the specifics are unknown) It is unknown if The Nonary Games will: * Contain any extra endings or bonus content * Have a memo function on the PC version. A screenshot of the PS4 version indicates that version will not. * If the flashback segments will be voiced. * Have translations for other languages asides English/Japanese Dual Screens workaround 999 originally took advantage of the DS' two screens. The game will alternate between "ADV" ("Adventure") and "NOVEL" mode in order to distinguish between character dialogue and internal narration (thoughts). Adventure mode features animated characters with different poses, while novel mode features text at the top of the screen like an eBook. This is different than the original DS game's approach which used dual screens; what is seen as "ADV" was actually the top screen, and "NOVEL" was the bottom screen. This will act as a workaround for concerns about how the story will be presented. SnakeES.jpg|The top right icon says "ADV screen"... 999NovelS.jpg|...while this one says "NOVEL screen". Virtue's Last Reward As VLR already contained voice acting and HD art, it is not surprising that there is no confirmation on any new features for VLR. The released screen shots look almost exactly like the Vita version. A recent AksysGames tweet described VLR as being "along the lines of a straight port". VLR confirmations include: * Certain typos have been fixed. These are unknown: *It is unknown, but highly likely Rena Strober's voice for Akane will replace Ali Hillis' for continuity purposes. It is currently unknown if Laura Bailey's voice of Diana will be replaced with Eden Riegel for continuity purposes, but the trailer for The Nonary Games seems to contain Laura's voice so this is unlikely, however it is also unknown if the D-COM recording will have Eden Riegel's voice instead. *Another time ending which is non canon will be returning in the remake. However it is unknown if the game will explain that the ending is non canon. *The Vita version of Virtue's Last Reward was criticized for having English voices be lip synced to the Japanese dub, making it inaccurate, which wasn't an issue in the 3DS version. It is unknown if The Nonary Games will fix this. *Speaking of dubs, the European releases of VLR had only Japanese audio and no dubbing. It is unknown if the European release of The Nonary Games will contain dubbed audio. *It is also unknown what color Clover's fingernails will be for her cut-in bracelet image; they were white in the Vita version and pink in 3DS version. External links * [http://store.steampowered.com/app/477740/ Zero Escape: The Nonary Games on Steam (PC)] * English site * Japanese site Videos Zero Escape The Nonary Games - Steam Trailer|English voices trailer. PS4 PS Vita Steam ZERO ESCAPE 9時間9人9の扉 善人シボウデス ダブルパック アナウンストレーラー|Japanese voices trailer. Gallery 999 Zeng3.jpg|The 3rd class cabin from the PC version. Zengps4.jpg|The 3rd class cabin from the PS4 version. Zeng4.jpg|The item combination screen. Zeng9.jpg|Junpei's watch. Zeng8.jpg|Zero. Zeng1.jpg|The players. JuneCabin.png|June in the 2nd class cabin. SnakeES.jpg|Snake in the 1st class cabin. 999NovelS.jpg|The "RED". 999RDoor4.jpg|Door 4. Virtue's Last Reward Zeng7.jpg|The Elevator. Zeng5.jpg|Phi in a novel segment. Zeng6.jpg|Novel segment. PhiWall.png|Phi in a novel segment. Category:Games